The Little Mouse (TheBluesRockz Style) part 3 - Gadget Hackwrench at the Sunken Ship
Transcript: (Cut to an underwater graveyard.) (Her name is Gadget Hackwrench.) *Kit/Flounder: Gadget! Wait for me! *Gadget Hackwrench/Ariel: Kit! Hurry up! (His name is Kit, Gadget's best friend.) *Kit/Flounder: (breathing heavily) You know I can't swim that fast. (Gadget gasps and points to a faraway sunken ship.) *Gadget/Ariel: (from o.c.) There it is! Isn't it fantastic? (Back to Gadget and Kit.) *Kit/Flounder: Yeah. Sure. I-it's great. Now let's get outta here. (swims away) *Gadget/Ariel: Oh. (grabs Kit's webbed feet to make him come back) You're not getting cold feet now, are you? *Kit/Flounder: Who, me? No way. It's just...it looks damp in there. Yeah. And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough. (coughs unconvincingly) *Gadget/Ariel: All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for wild shark. (she swims through a porthole in the ship) *Kit/Flounder: (whispering) OK. Yeah, you go. I'll stay and- (alarmed, normal voice) What? Wild Shark? (swims after Gadget) Gadget! (Kit tries to swim through the porthole, only to get stuck.) *Kit/Flounder: Gadget! I can't- I mean- Gadget, help! *Gadget/Ariel: (laughs) Oh, Kit. (she prepares to pull him out) *Kit/Flounder: (whispering) Gadget, do you really think there might be wild shark around here? (An unnamed Shark swims past the ship outside'')'' *Gadget/Ariel: Kit, don't be such a chicken. *Kit/Flounder: (in a normal voice) I'm not a chicken. (At last, he is pulled out of the porthole with a "POP!".) *Kit/Flounder: This is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger. Lurking around every corn- (Kit sees a skeleton and screams, crashing into a pillar. Some wooden floor falls down on him, causing a cave-in.) *Kit/Flounder: Gadget!! (He frantically swims away, knocking over Gadget.) *Gadget/Ariel: (Kit is shivering with fear) Oh, are you okay? *Kit/Flounder: (whispering) Yeah, sure. No problem. I'm okay. *Gadget/Ariel: Shhh! (Gadget and Kit swim up into the ship's cabin, and Olivia spots a silver fork, shining in the light.) *Gadget/Ariel: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life? *Kit/Flounder: Wow! Cool! But, uh, what is it? *Gadget/Ariel: Oh, I don't know. But I bet Scrooge McDuck will. (She puts the fork in her bag. Shark swims by outside.) *Kit/Flounder: What was that? Did you hear something? *Gadget/Ariel: (sees a pipe and pick it up) Hmm, I wonder what this one is? *Kit/Flounder: (notices that the Shark is looming behind him) Gadget! *Gadget/Ariel: Kit, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen. (Pudge then turns around to see the Shark about to take a huge chomp out of them. Koda notices this and freaks out.) *Kit/Flounder: (screaming) Shark!! We're gonna die!! (The Shark chases them all around the sunken ship. Gadget loses her bag as it snags on a spiky piece of the wooden floor. She goes back for it. The Shark almost gets them. They head for two separate portholes. Gadget swims out of one.) *Kit/Flounder: Oh no! (He is stuck in the same porthole again. Kit goes back for him and pulls him out before the shark crashes through the ship.) (Kit screams as the Shark chases them round and round the ship. Kit goes "SPLAT!" against the ship's mast and gets knocked silly. He falls in a daze, but Kit saves him.) (The Shark is about to eat Gadget and Kit, so Gadget swims backwards out of the anchor, carrying Kit, and traps the Shark.) *Kit/Flounder: You big bully! (blows a big raspberry at the Shark, who chomps at him after he flinches and swims away, screaming again.) *Gadget/Ariel: (giggling) Kit, you really are a chicken. *Kit/Flounder: I am not. Category:TheBluesRockz's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:The Little Mermaid Parts